Let it Go
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: Tora Igarashi never thought it was possible. But after meeting that demon president he no longer has the audacity to look down on people. But what he doesn't understand is why she chose the emerald idiot instead of him? What did he have that Tora didn't. Takes place in chapet 78 of the manga. Bad summary I know. Dedicated to Minniemiss123.


**Hello everyone!**

 **This one-shot is dedicated to Minniemiss123 for her incredible devotion to writers all over the maid-sama archive. This is my way of showing my gratitude towards you for always reviewing my fanfics. Another reason I'm writing this for Minnie Miss is because now she's an official member of the archive with her own account. Welcome to the family girl!**

 **I would like to write one-shots for my other follower as well. Simply PM me about what you would like to read. It doesn't have to be a maid sama fanfic it can be any anime, or even any movie. I'll do my research if I don't know what it is you speak of.**

 **For now enjoy this fanfic.**

"Yes the middle class truly are scandalous," the old man laughed to himself afterwards.

A couple of months ago Tora wouldn't have hesitated to laugh along with this English man in the garden of the Raven castle. But after meeting _that_ girl, he couldn't find himself to even utter a word.

He could no longer find himself to look down on people the way he used to.

Hell! He couldn't remember the last time he had slept with a middle class woman.

What had that girl done to him?

How could he see someone so fragile as her as a woman?

How did she manage to make him a mess in the one year he had known her?

Tora was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard people around him making a hustle. He looked towards the Englishman for answers but the pig was looking up at something.

He bit back a gasp. A maid stood on top of the railings of the second floor. When he squinted his eyes to get a closer look, his eyes widened at the sight of Ayuzawa Misaki. Leave it to her to make a scene in less than five minutes, at a place she had never been to before.

He could see a couple of butler's chasing her. So that's why she had been running from them.

Tora was going to yell at her but he was too late.

Without hesitation she jumped. Tora watched her come down and rushed over to catch her, but however she had hit the ground way too fast. She managed to land on her feet but she stumbled back afterwards and scraped her knee. Tora rushed over and examined her knee. Her clothing had been torn and her knee was bruised and bleeding. She was unconscious. Tora picked her up in his arms and held her. From the corner of his eyes he saw the curtain to the top floor move. His gold eyes met a pair of emerald ones. Tora smirked to himself as those emerald eyes darkened. He held Misaki closer to him.

Not long after the idiot too stood on top of the railing. This couple really was an idiotic one.

Misaki's eyes opened and tried to grasp out of his hold immediately. "Don't move idiot," she continued to struggle until she heard people around her making noises. She looked up and gasped.

"I say can you not touch her so familiarly," Takumi Usui growled. He jumped shortly and unlike his reckless grilfriend managed to land smoothly. "Ayuzawa is my maid alone," up until then she had remained quiet but she soon began to tell and scream again.

Tora smirked arrogantly. He had always wanted to see that resentful face of Takumi's but never got the chance. He had hope carrying his girlfriend would do the trick but it didn't. Tora shrugged as Takumi practically snatcher her away from his arms. He took a few step backwards as he continued to glare at Tora. He could tell Takumi was boiling on the inside. He wasn't sure if it was more because of him touching Misaki, or because she herself had been so reckless.

But Tora supposed love was a cure to all sorts of emotions. As soon as Takumi's eyes had landed on the amber ones his gaze softened. She stared at him for a while before she too softened her gaze.

"Misaki," Takumi whispered. A sudden rush of jealousy was flowing through Tora's vein at that moment.

In his arms she found nothing, but in Takumi's arms she found warmth. She reached out to touch his hair as their lips met. Tora watched them kiss for a while. He looked at them with a longing. He had a fiancee of his own but it was all part of politics. There was no sharing of mutual feeling.

The couple pulled back. "Your injuries there's no danger?" He asked her in a loving manner that Tora knew he could never give her. She shook her head. Takumi smiled brightly. And so the bickering began when she tried to get out of his hold due to embarrassment. When he threatened to shower her with a storm of kiss she silenced immediately. Just what did he have the Tora didn't?

Tora's soliloquy was interrupted when Gerard came to take Takumi back. However the brother's brawl was interrupted when a dark aura swallowed the gardens. Tora turned around to see none other than the Duke of Rochester.

The Duke was scrutinizing Misaki and Takumi but Tora was too busy looking at her. He had hoped that the Walker family would have taken Takmi back and Misaki would have been left alone, so that he may have been there to comfort her. Isn't that what happened in movies? The one that stood by the girls side eventually got her? But no this was reality. She would never fall for him.

And so he stood there as an outsider. The Duke cut off his ties with Takumi, and he in return took his girlfriend to the infirmary.

Tora now knew why she chose Takumi. Because he would choose her above everything else. No amount of money could get him to leave Misaki because he truly loved her.

Tora on the other hand could never knew such a thing. And it wasn't because his life was different than Takumi's. Had their positions been reversed Misaki would have still picked Takumi.

It would never be Tora.

As he watched them leave he closed his eyes and let her go.

 **How was it? Pretty good right.**

 **A little short but I wasn't sure how to write in Tora's pov. He's such a complicated character.**


End file.
